Mary Anne in New York City II
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne's trip was up and down while Stacey's ex-best friend, Laine, started causing trouble and gets Dawn into bigger trouble. How Mary Anne's trip would end?
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I had just finished dinner and was helping my stepsister, Dawn Schafer, cleaning the kitchen. She does the dishwasher and I clear the table. My adopted siblings, Meredith Sousa, was washing the table and Carlos Peters' job is at the end: taking out the trash. We had decided to do that way for now on when they both joined our family. Before they came, Dawn and I always take turns. I'd clear the kitchen one night and the dishwasher another night.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. Besides my siblings, I live with my father and Dawn's mother, Sharon. Here's a funny part: they went to high school together and dated during that time. That was before he married Mom. Yes, Dad and Sharon broke up after high school. But Mom died when I was too young to remember her.

Sharon was married in California. Besides Dawn, Sharon also has a son, Jeff. She recently got divorced and returned here with the children-only Jeff moved back to California. Dad and Sharon had just got reunited back then. Several months later, they got married. That's how Dawn and I became stepsisters. In fact, we were already best friends before then.

Carlos was the first one to be adopted. He was the youngest of three children. He lost his parents and his two older siblings, Alexander and Alexandria. Alex died from scarlet fever at the age of 11. Both his parents and Alexis, who was nine, were killed in a car crash when an 18-wheeler crashed into their car. Carlos' room used to be an attic.

Meredith was the second one to be adopted. Her father was killed after a tour bus crashed. She was an exchange student from London, England, when same thing happened to her mother and younger sister, Kara. I supported her by going to London for the funeral with her. We share my room.

After I finished cleaning the table, I packed my suitcase because my family and I are visiting my favorite place in the work: New York City for a whole week! I can hardly wait for tomorrow to arrive. None of us would be in school tomorrow. We all attend Stoneybrook High School for ninth grade. I already did my homework done that I was going to do in New York City so I can enjoy my vacation. Well, I started some earlier before dinner because I had a sitting job this afternoon: math and history. I decided to do English and Science after I packed. All I have for French homework is studying for a test when I come back from vacation. I got the study guide since the teacher said I don't have to use my textbook. Thank god for that. I put all my homework in my backpack after they were done and put the study guide in my suitcase. I'm glad that's all done.

I got comfy afterwards. We'll be leaving at around eight. It's the weekend. I still can't wait! New York City, here I come! The best part is that Kayla and Kaylee get to join us! Yay!

They came over earlier for dinner so that we can all leave together.

Oh, yeah, I got breathing issues, too. It's a pain. I have an inhaler, Advair. It's hard to get used to it. The inhaler either doesn't always work or goes empty without knowing it. Luckily, I have two of them in case one goes empty, but sometimes, they're both empty. I had it since Christmas Vacation when I had pneumonia. That was no fun.

At nine-thirty, I was reading in bed. We don't have to go to bed early, but we do need to get up at seven on the nose. The girls and I were too excited to sleep. We whispered until we fell asleep thirty minutes later.

The next day, we were already up before seven and got dressed. We made the beds, brushed our teeth and hair before we came down with our suitcases.

"You're already up?" asked Dad.

"We just couldn't wait for New York City," I said.

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

Then, it was time to leave for New York City. Dad went to get gas on the way.

We went inside, Dad checked in, and we went to our room. I sat on the couch.

"We'll get settled in and we'll go to the buffet for lunch," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

Then, we left the room at 11:00 am for lunch. We just love the buffet. After that, we get to spend the afternoon in the pool. It's inside, which was the best part. We spend a few hours there. We had a fun time.

We explored the city for the rest of the day. That night, we went to Bubba Gump for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, we stayed at the plaza for breakfast. I had a bagel with some yummy cream cheese. That's all I wanted for now. After breakfast, we went on a bus tour. We sat at the top. Then, we went in several gift shops you could think of. I love Macy's the best-that's where we went for a bit.

We had Papa Gino's for lunch and shared a large pizza. We did half-cheese and half-pepperoni. I like both of them. That came out within ten to fifteen minutes after we ordered that. After lunch, we went to Barnes and Noble Bookstore. Then, I saw Stacey's former best friend, Laine Cummings, there. I groaned.

"Oh, brother," I muttered.

"Oh, hi, Mary Anne, this is a nice surprise," said Laine who spotted me.

"I know. But I have to be with my family," I said.

"Do you want to hang-out tonight?" asked Laine.

"I would like to, but I can't. I'm not leaving my family during vacation time," I replied.

Plus, why should I hang-out with someone who became snobby and immature? That's why Stacey stopped being friends with Laine in the first place not long ago. Even Kaylee and Kayla don't like her.

"But what if they let you do whatever you want when they're on their own?" asked Laine.

"Maybe." That's all I can respond.

Honesly, I don't to hang-out with any immature people-period. Besides, Dad never allows me or any of my siblings hang-out with immature kids. I agree with that rule. Fortunately, my ex-enemy, Marci, changed a lot to be nice to me and we became friends unexpectedly. Somehow, Dad started to approve her. I wish Cokie Mason could to the same thing, but I doubt that would ever happen. None of my friends and I could stand her. Sorry to say this, but she's a jerk.

"What did Laine want?" asked Kaylee.

"She wants to hang out," I said.

"Really? The one who changed?" asked Kayla.

"Yes, but I said I'm here with my family," I said.

"Good," said Kayla.

That night, Dad and Sharon were talking about going out on their own most of the day tomorrow until around dinnertime. So, the girls, Carlos, and I would be on our own.

"I guess we could hang-out with Laine," said Dawn.

"Count me out, Dawn, I'm not going out with someone who treated us badly," I said.

"Okay, then, it's all me," said Dawn.

"Do you want to get in trouble? You know Dad forbids us with any immature people. Marci's different since she was the one who changed to be a good person," I said.

"He doesn't know her," said Dawn.

"But he knew about what happen when I told him what she did to us," I pointed out. "I was hurt that day. Why did you think Stacey stopped being friends with Laine for?"

"You three can be on your own. I'll go my own way," said Dawn.

"I think you're making a big mistake," said Kaylee.

"Me, too," said Kayla.

"They don't like her," I said.

The next day, Dawn must have sneaked out to see Laine because when I got up, I noticed she wasn't in bed.

"Don't tell me she ignored my warning," I muttered.

Sure enough, that's what Carlos told me because he saw her going out at around five this morning.

"In the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" asked Kaylee.

"Yep," replied my brother. "She made me promise not to tell Mom or Dad."

"What? That is not good," I said.

"I know. I didn't say anything since I'm planning to tell them," said Carlos.

"Good," I said.

"Glad you didn't make that promise," said Meredith.

What did Dawn want us to do anyway? Lie to Dad and Sharon? I don't think so. I decided to cover for Carlos. I told Sharon that Carlos saw Dawn sneaking out of the room to go hang-out with Laine at her apartment.

"What time was that?" asked Sharon.

"At five in the morning," I replied. "She told Carlos not to say a thing. What did she want us to do? Lie? He didn't say anything. He was planning to tell either you or Dad. I'm covering for him."

"I'm glad you did," said Sharon.

"Don't tell her Carlos told me to tell you or Dad otherwise she'll flip out on the both of us," I said. "Just say you asked me where she was and I had to tell the truth."

"I gotcha," said Sharon.

"I told her Laine is bad news," I said. "She knows you and Dad forbid us from being with immature kids."

"That's right," said my stepmom.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dawn came back, she noticed an angry look on Sharon's face.

"You weren't supposed to go anywhere without permission and you knew we hate it when anyone hangs-out with immature people," said Sharon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dawn.

"Mary Anne saw you leaving the room," said Sharon firmly.

I was already out with the girls and Carlos. I knew Dawn would get in trouble. I told her so yesterday.

That afternoon, Dawn must have figured out it was Carlos who told me to tell Sharon because she gave us a silent treatment. Whatever. Maybe if Laine didn't change to be immature in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Dad is protecting you. I'm protecting you from getting hurt. That's what sisters do," I said.

"I don't care," said Dawn.

"Well, I do," I said. "Imagine if Stacey finds out you started hanging-out with her so-called best friend? She would be furious at you."

"Don't tell anyone...," Dawn started.

"I cannot cover for you. I'm not getting punished because of you," I interrupted her.

"Just keep quiet," said Dawn.

"Forget it. I'm done trying to warn you," I said as I left the room.

"I agree," said Kaylee.

"Same here. Why should we get in trouble for lying?" asked Kayla.

"We were raised not to lie," I said.

"Exactly," said Kayla.

Later, Carlos told me Dawn left to be with Laine.

"Again?" I asked as he nodded.

I heard Dawn told Dad and Sharon that Laine changed back to be 'normal' when they got back from dinner. I didn't buy it, but apparently, they believed her. She better be right.

"Did Laine ever apologized you for the way she treated you all?" asked Dad.

"When I saw her at Barnes and Noble Bookstore, she didn't apologize at all. That's why I didn't hang-out with her," I said.

"You did the right thing," said Dad.

"Plus, don't you think she should've done that before you could let me or anyone else to hang-out with Laine?" I asked.

"You got a good point," said Dad.

"Even the girls don't like Laine. They knew how she changed before they moved to Stoneybrook," I said. "If I ever see Laine, I'm going to tell her if she doesn't say her sorry while we're here, we're not going anywhere with her. I'm not going to let Dawn get hurt."

"Good idea," said Dad. "Did Dawn realized that?"

"Probably not," I replied.

The next day, Kaylee, Kayla, and I were trying to study for French when Dawn and Laine came back while they were talking, so we got up to go study in the bedroom. I like peace and quiet when I try to do homework. That afternoon, I saw some thing sticking out of my purse and when I went to see, it was a pack of cigars. What are they doing in there?

Then, I remembered Carlos told me that Laine did that while I was studying earlier. Honestly, Laine is worse and Dawn did not say a thing about it. What an idiot! Is Laine trying to get me in trouble? I showed the cigars to Sharon who asked me if I bought them.

"No. For one thing: I don't smoke, I'm a minor and second of all, I have breathing issues," I said. "I already knew who did it."

"Who?" asked Sharon.

"It was Laine. The girls and I were studying at the time. Carlos told me," I said.

"Did Dawn say anything about it?" asked Sharon.'

"Nope," I said.

"Wait until I see her. She told me it was you. I'm going to punish her for lying," said Sharon. "I'm glad you're telling me this."

"Dad's going to be furious at her, too," I said. "I'll go tell him. He's in the gift shop. Don't tell her Carlos told me because she'll flip out on him."

"Good idea," agreed Sharon.

The girls and I went downstairs looking for Dad in the gift shop.

"If you're looking for your father, he's over there at the shirts," said a clerk.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I went over to him who spotted me.

"What's up?" asked Dad as I told him about what happened and what Carlos told me.

"At least Sharon believed me. She couldn't believe Dawn lied to her thinking it was me," I said. "She got some issues when she's with Laine."

"I agree," said Dad.

"Dawn is very immature," said Kayla.

"Dawn's going to be punished for that," I said. "That would teach her for lying."

The next day, I got up with a headache. Dad noticed I looked pale.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad.

"I just got a headache. Did we bring any Aleve with us?" I asked.

"We did," replied Dad as he got up to get the bottle and came back out to give me one.

"Thanks," I said as I took it with water. "I think I'll go someplace quiet for now."

"Okay. How about it can be just you and me?" asked Dad.

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Can Kayla and Kaylee join us?"

"Sure," replied Dad.

Thats what we did. Later, Sharon told us Laine's parents found out what Laine did and they grounded her for two weeks. Dawn did got punished for telling a lie to her mom.

"And, you need to stay away from Laine since she's bad news," said Dad.

"And, did you realize that she never apologized for the way she treated us all when she first came to Stoneybrook?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dawn.

"Well, why did you think I was trying to warn you all this time? You ignored my warnings. Besides, Dad was the one who asked me if she did or not," I said.

"She's right," said Dad.

Later, Carlos told me Dawn left to go see Laine.

"Again? First of all, didn't Dad tell her not to. Second, she's punished for lying that I put cigars in my purse. I think I should go tell Dad. He's in the gift shop," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Carlos. "Mom's there, too."

In the gift shop, I did told them.

"Again? After I told Dawn not to?" asked Dad as I nodded. "Laine probably made it off that she's off punishment."

"That's what I'm thinking," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, the headache came back. I'm glad Kayla and Kayla were with me. They took care of me. I had another Aleve. I didn't feel like going out for dinner with the others, so I stayed behind and the girls offered to stay with me in case I need them. I liked that idea.

Dad didn't blame me to stay at the hotel so I can get some rest. He didn't mind about the girls staying with me.

"We can bring you girls back something," said Dad.

"We might do the buffet," said Kayla.

"Thanks for the offer though," added Kaylee.

"No problem, girls," said Dad.

Then, he left with the rest of the gang. I didn't hear anyone leave because I was sleeping in the room at the time.

"We could get the buffet to go and eat it in here," said Kayla.

"That would be a good idea to do," agreed Kaylee.

"Should we get soup for Mary Anne?" asked Kayla.

"We can bring it in case she wants it," replied Kaylee.

That was when they left and returned 20 minutes later.

"I'll put her soup on the counter for now or should we put it in the fridge?" asked Kayla.

"I think the fridge might be better at this moment because Mary Anne barely eats when she gets headaches," answered Kaylee.

"That's true," said Kayla as she put the soup in the fridge.

Then, they ate at the table. I was still sleeping when Dad and the others came back from dinner.

"Mary Anne has been sleeping since you were gone," said Kayla.

"We got her soup and put it in the fridge in case she wants it later, we did buffet to go and ate in here," added Kaylee.

"Okay," said Dad.

I felt a little better after I slept for two hours. However, I was feeling nauseous.

"The girls got you soup if you want any. It's in the fridge if you want to heat it up," said Dad.

"I think I'll wait for now, I got nausea feeling," I said.

"That's fine, honey," replied Dad.

I didn't eat soup until an hour later when the nausea feeling went away. Thankfully, I ate it just fine. I also had orange juice. I love it when I have great friends who keep me company.

At least I went to bed at 10:00 pm without any headaches.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I had a terrible day. I was at the gift shop when Laine came.

"Boy, you sure got Dawn mad," said Laine.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away without responding. For her information, I did not get Dawn mad. I'm the one who got mad at her. Why she can't mind her business? If Kristy was there, she wouldn't go for it. She **hates** Laine ever since she became immature. That afternoon, I was out with Kayla, Kaylee, Carlos and Meredith when Laine showed up.

"Now what?" I groaned.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Laine.

"Get lost," said Carlos.

"And, leave our sister alone," added Meredith.

"Shut up," said Laine.

"Dad hates that word," said Carlos.

"Let's out of here," said Meredith as we kept going.

"Yeah," said the Willis girls.

That was when Laine punched me without warning before we could leave right in my stomach that caused me to fall onto the ground. That was when Kayla rushed to help me up.

"Get lost before I get her father," said Kayla in her angry voice.

"Ow," I complained while I was in pain.

"Come on, it'll be okay," said Carlos who came to help

"That Laine really needs to stop," said Kaylee.

At the plaza, I was still complaining about how much pain I was in. Meredith knew about what Laine did. I was already on the couch trying to relax.

"I already told Dad. He'll be right in. He couldn't believe about what happened," said Meredith.

"I bet," agreed Carlos.

That was when Dad came in right away.

"Meredith just told me about what Laine did to you," said Dad.

"Mary Anne was in a lot of pain," said Carlos.

"Laine doesn't take a hint to leave Mary Anne," said Kayla.

"Tell me about it," agreed Kaylee.

"Are you going to be alright now, honey?" asked Dad as he sat with me.

"My stomach is bugging me," I said.

"Want me to get TUMS for you?" asked Carlos.

"That'll be great. Thanks, Carlos," I smiled.

That's what he did and I took one. Two hours later, I stayed behind while the rest went out for dinner because I wasn't feeling well. Plus, my stomach was still in pain. I didn't dare to eat anything.

When I lifted my shirt, you see the bruise I had. It was **HUGE** and was nearly up to my hip. I bet that's why I was in so much pain. Just wonderful, right? I was sleeping on the couch when Dad came back with Carlos and Meredith. Dad noticed I was asleep, so he got a blanket to cover me.

I was still asleep when they all went to bed at ten. In the middle of the night, my stomach was bothering me so much that I took some TUMS. I was nauseous, but luckily, drank some water.

Maybe if Laine didn't punch me in my stomach, that wouldn't happened at all. The next day, I was still asleep on the couch when the rest got up. Carlos and Meredith had just left the room for awhile by then. It wasn't even nine yet anyway.

At nine, when I got up, my stomach pain was still at it. I bet I would be like that until that bruise goes away. Plus, I was starting to feel dizzy. I tried to keep my balance. I sat on the couch.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

"My stomach is bugging me. Plus, I noticed this _huge_ bruise that is nearly up to my hip," I said showing it to him.

"Oh, yeah, you do," said Dad.

"I got a feeling my stomach would be so much in pain until the bruise goes away," I said.

"Probably," said Dad.

"I'm also feeling dizzy," I said.

Two to three hours later, my stomach was in _a_ lot of pain. It's tough to ignore it.

Later, when I tried to get up, I felt dizzy. I was getting water. My stomach was in _so_ much pain that I suddenly passed out. Dad must have noticed because he got me and put me on the couch.

"Kayla, can you get a wet facecloth? Mary Anne's burning up and she just passed out," said Dad.

"Sure," said Kayla.

That's what she did and offered to put it on my forehead. An hour later, I was still feeling dizzy when I woke up. I didn't know what happened. Plus, my lips are turning blue. I knew that sign right away and used my inhaler. I felt better after that.

"Were you alright?" asked Dad.

"I just had breathing issue. I just used my inhaler," I said. "What happened earlier?"

"You fainted," replied Dad.

"It must be from the stomach pain," I said. "That bruise is bugging me."

"I bet," said Dad.

"I can't wait until it goes away," I said.

"I know, sweetie," said Dad comforting me.

That night, my stomach pain got even worse! Luckily, Dawn already apologized to me for causing trouble. Laine hasn't done that for what she did.


End file.
